fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Michi
The Michi Description The Michi (whose name originates from the Vietnamese words “mi-”, which means sun, and “-chi”, meaning dog) is a type of small dog native to Southeast Asia, specifically Vietnam. The Michi is a very lazy dog that can typically be found either napping or sunbathing in the grass. The name Michi came from this habit of sunbathing, hence the name “Sundog”, as well as from the Michi’s signature golden fur. Michi can be used as both plural or singular uses of the word. Michi are usually between 1 foot to 2 feet long and 6 to 10 inches tall, weighing between 5 to 15 pounds. While seemingly long for its size, the Michi has a slender frame and weighs very little. Michi naturally live in packs and their litter size is between 4 to 8 pups. Behavior The Michi is usually a lazy dog that naps during the majority of the day, but also has very random and sporadic bursts of hyperactivity. Michi enjoy digging and burrowing in the sand while in search of insects/lizards to eat. Michi are pack animals that are aggressive/wary towards strange animals and people, often growling and picking fights with animals larger than them. Typically, the Michi live in packs of 4-5, but have been seen in packs of up to 15. The Michi have an Alpha female as the leader of the pack who guides the pack and decides their movements. Michi hunt as a pack and generally prey on small rodents or insects. As a pack, Michi communicate through a series of barks and howls, often sounding like a series of high pitched chittering and squeals. Once Michi have found their pack, they are fiercely loyal to their packmates and will defend against any intruders. When play fighting with packmates, however, Michi may seem to go all out and attack, yet cause no harm to each other. Michi are especially protective of their pack leader and will stop at nothing to protect her. When domesticated, Michi become extremely attached to its adopted family and will view its owner as the pack leader. Michi make for great pets as they are typically quiet dogs until strangers or intruders come near their home or owners, in which case they alert their owners and attempt to protect them. However, Michi are normally not good with children because they have a short patience and can get annoyed of kids easily. Future The Michi is not in any danger of being extinct or threatened as a species and is in fact thriving due to increased interest of being domesticated as pets. Many Vietnamese households are considered complete only with a Michi included in the family because the Michi has become the national dog of Vietnam and considered good luck. In the wild, Michi are commonly found in grassy areas or areas with sand/dirt where they can sunbathe and dig in peace. Michi have no natural predators in the grasslands of Vietnam as they are too fast for most predators and can burrow to avoid birds of prey.